


AfterSchool

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, I have become a joke, Laz is the teacher Noah is the principal ggggosh, M/M, Pre zombie rising, Rough Sex, also lazaro is a fucking terrible teacher pass it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazaro is a brilliant teacher, but he has the constant need to prove he is better than everybody around him, including his students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AfterSchool

**Author's Note:**

> So hey did you know Lazaro used to be a teacher before the zombie apocalypse....  
> Pre!Maggot boy canon where Laz and Noah work in the same school and Noah is the principal.
> 
> I don't know what i am doing with my life

The bell rang loudly, however the students didn’t move an inch, instead staring at their teacher and awaiting for his permission; some of the student faces were twisted in slight annoyance.

“So, we are clear on the assignments for tomorrow I believe,” Lazaro Palmer said as he grabbed a stack of papers, shuffling it and arranging it neatly on his desk. “I sure hope that you put more effort into it than this,” he said as he pointed with his finger to the stack of papers in front of him.

He awaited for some seconds as the students were eager to leave, twitching on their seats.

“Now, you can leave.”

 

Even if they wanted to, the students stood up and left in a calm manner knowing that if they rushed like they normally did, Lazaro would just get angrier and probably fail them for that. Well, maybe not fail them, but they still didn’t want to risk it at all.

“Mister Trent,” Lazaro called to one of the students as he was making his leave, the young man staring at Lazaro in annoyance.

“Yes, Mister Palmer?” There was sarcasm in his voice, Lazaro hated him so much.

“Next time you bring garbage like this,” he threw at the student his paper, the student grabbing it while it still was in the air. “I’ll immediately fail you in this class. I know you need the grade to play your ‘football’ games.” Lazaro twisted his fingers in mockery of quotation marks.

“Are we clear?”

“…Yes.” Obviously, the student wanted to say more, he wanted to crumple the paper and throw it at Lazaro’s face.

But alas, he didn’t. Instead, he rolled his eyes as he exited.

“It is not a threat, Mister Trent, I’ll make sure you fail this class.”

“Jeez, someone needs to get laid,” the student muttered a little too loudly, not realizing he was still within earshot of Lazaro.

At first, the teacher was going to throw his coffee mug at the student, but in the end he decided against it, clawing his own palms instead.

He was going to make sure that student failed that class.

 

\---

Noah rubbed his hands together as he exited his office, locking it behind him as he made his way through the hallway with a bag of his things. It was pretty late in the afternoon, the school premises were practically empty at this point, only him being inside of campus.

Well, him and another person.

 

Lazaro Palmer was a very… difficult person, so to speak. Noah had known the man for some time now, and he had to admit that it was sometimes tiring to be his friend. However, Noah enjoyed the company and he found that, when he wasn’t being a gigantic dick, Lazaro was a very nice person to be around with.

He was also an excellent teacher, he was very smart and intelligent, Noah had attended some of his classes and there was no denying the man knew his stuff, his classes not only extremely articulate but also very interesting; however he always clashed with his students because he was so incredibly strict at grading, and had the nasty habit of favoring some students over others.

Noah sighed tired, making his way to the exit towards the parking lot as he found Lazaro going towards the same place.

“Afternoon, Lazaro.” Noah greeted, Lazaro just huffing back at him.

“Hello,” he replied back not too cheerful, Noah knew he probably had a bad day, but after having known Lazaro for a while he knew it was better to just not press the issue.

Noah fetched the keys of his car, realizing that Lazaro hadn’t done the same.

“Is the car on the workshop again?” he asked as he dug through his bag, finally finding the keys he was looking for.

“Yes,” Lazaro grimaced as he began to walk away, but Noah followed behind him. “It should be ready for tomorrow.”

“I can drop you off home, it’s not too far away from my place anyways.” The principal said as he began to walk towards his own car, Lazaro rolling his eyes as he followed closely behind. It wasn’t the first time Noah had to drive Lazaro somewhere, his car ending up in the shop far too often than the man would like to admit, but his ego still didn’t let him say that he was thankful for Noah offering driving him home.

“Did you grab lunch? I haven’t eaten anything myself.” Noah said as he got inside the car, opening the passenger door for Lazaro to get in.

“I wasn’t able to, too many tests to grade.”

“Ah, I so don’t miss having to do that.” Noah chuckled, turning the car on as he began to drive away from the school.

After both of them ordered fast food and proceeded to eat it messily on a bench, Noah drove Lazaro home, his apartment being not too big and yet not too small- something decent for a single teacher dad with a daughter.

“Do you need any help with grading those papers?” Noah said to Lazaro before the man got out of the car. The blonde rubbed his temples, not annoyed at Noah but suddenly remembering the load of work he had to do.

“No, it won’t take that long I believe, it’s just completely annoying. Some of these cretins don’t know how to do anything.”

Noah’s mouth twitched. Lazaro had no qualms in insulting his students, but him doing that made Noah very uncomfortable.

“Keep it easy, Laz. They’re just kids.”

“They have to learn,” Lazaro grabbed his bag from the back of the car, getting ready to leave. “I will not coddle them so they become pathetic adults.”

Noah grimaced again, Lazaro not noticing it. The principal could only hope Lazaro didn’t go too far with his strict rules, not only did it give Noah unnecessary trouble but it also gave Lazaro trouble.

He didn’t want it to come to that.

 

\---

“Ma’am, please, if you could please calm down-“

“Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down?!” a blonde, very well dressed woman stood before Noah in the principal office, a expensive designer bag on her side. She angrily stared at the principal, who tried his best to calm the woman down.

“My daughter worked incredibly hard in this class, and yet the teacher failed her without even a second glance! Do you have any idea of how much she has worked? She has a scholarship for academical excellence! She will lose it if this is not fixed!”

Normally, Noah would have simply just told the woman to calm down, that not every child is perfect and that sometimes they could slip. However, this one time the woman was actually right, the student they were talking about has the highest grade in school, practically the smartest and hard worker student in school- that is, until she joined Lazaro’s class.

“I tried to talk with the teacher but he just blew me off!”

Noah sighed. Of course he did.

 

“Ma’am, I will talk with mister Palmer and straighten this up. I assure you, this is probably some misunderstanding-“

“It better be. I have connections, you know.”

Noah knew the student, she was a very pleasant little thing- he only wished her mother was the same.

The woman left with a huff, slamming the door of the principal office as she exited. Noah sighed in frustration, knowing that he would have to have a talk with Lazaro and he really didn’t want that to happen.

He admired Lazaro’s passion and how strict he was, but even Noah had to admit that this was getting way too out of hand.

He planned his strategy; Noah would encounter Lazaro after class. That way, if there was at least drama the other faculty members wouldn’t know about it.

Noah grunted as he placed his forehead on the desk.

 

\---

 

Noah checked the clock on his office; Three pm, everybody on the premises should have left for today, but Lazaro.

Walking quickly, having made up his mind about confronting him (and in fear that if he didn’t do this fast enough the momentum would be gone), Noah almost jogged down to Lazaro’s office, where he knew he was going to be.

He didn’t even bother knocking, still in the momentum- he simply opened the door rather crudely as he entered it, Lazaro sitting on the desk as he was marking down some exams (NoHe didn’t even bother knocking, still in the momentum- he simply opened the door rather crudely as he entered it, Lazaro sitting on the desk as he was marking down some exams (Noah gritted his teeth when he realized Lazaro didn’t even bother reading them as he graded).

Lazaro looked up at him, slightly confused as he raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll be done in a few minutes, then we can go.” Said the blonde as he continued to mark down the tests.

“Lazaro, I actually wanted to talk to you.” Lazaro continued to grade without even paying attention to Noah. “Now.”

“What is it?” he nonchalantly said, not bothering to look up.

“I had a mother complaining to me about how you failed her daughter.”

“So? I have those every week. Welcome to my world.”

“Lazaro, that’s not the point.” Noah pinched the bridge of his nose. “The point is that I am tired I have to deal with the angry mothers of the students you fail because you are way too strict.”

That caught Lazaro’s attention, the man putting down the pen as he stared at Noah, challenged.

“I thought that’s why you liked me as a teacher, because I don’t let any pathetic attempt of passing actually pass.”

“Lazaro, one thing is to be strict,” Noah snatched one of the papers Lazaro recently graded- an F. “And another thing is being a jackass!”

Lazaro’s mouth twisted in a snarl, putting the papers away as he stood up from his desk.

“Maybe my students should try to work harder if they want to pass my class.”

“Or _maybe_ ,” Noah sneered, leaning as he got closer to the teacher, scowling as his face twisted with anger and desperation. “You aren’t a good teacher.”

 

That definitely done it.

 

Going around his desk, Lazaro stood in front of Noah, his fists shaking as he was restraining himself so he wouldn’t punch his superior.

“I am not a good teacher,” Lazaro pointed to Noah in anger, his index finger slightly shaking. “I am an excellent teacher. Just because my classroom is full of mediocre imbeciles, it does not mean I am not doing my job.”

“When the entire classroom fails no matter what they do, it is your fault, Lazaro.” Noah replied back sneering, barely holding his anger. “You don’t work with them, you work against them!”

“Then they should beat me!”

“This is not a competition, Lazaro! Stop trying to prove you are better than a bunch of highschoolers!” Noah practically yelled at this point, completely enraged by Lazaro’s attitude.

Ever since he had known Lazaro, he knew he was very very passionate, but that passion was showed in a very different way than he normally saw. He gave good classes, Noah adored being in his classes he handled them so well, and he could see Lazaro’s eyes shine whenever he lectured.

However, he constant proving that he was better than everybody else made people not understand that he was highly intelligent and passionate. It was so childish.

“You don’t need to prove yourself to anybody, Lazaro. Everybody knows you are smart and intelligent, why do you feel the need to prove it to these children?”

“You don’t know what you are talking about, Noah. Shut the fuck up.”

Noah slanted his eyes, staring down at Lazaro. “You know I’m right , don’t you?”

Noah bit his lower lip as he didn’t know if he should continue. He already was there, standing in front of Lazaro and practically standing up to _him_ , he should use the opportunity and go all the way.

 

“You feel so pathetic being a teacher, you feel you have to punish a bunch of children so you can-“

He was shut up by a fist to the face, the principal stumbling backwards as he tried to regain his composure.

Lazaro eyes went wide as he realized what he just did, getting near Noah with his hands extended trying to help the man.

“Noah, I-“

Instead he was met with a punch to the face in a similar if not more violent manner, Lazaro being thrown towards his desk as he used it as leverage to not fall to the ground.

Angered, Lazaro tried to punch back, and both Noah and Lazaro got caught in a fist fight.

They kicked, punched, hissed- Noah was getting pretty tired of it, grabbing Lazaro by the wrists, managing to overpower the man as he shoved him against the wall, caging him with his own arms.

“Stop!” Noah yelled, panting as sweat rolled down his face. “Stop all this bullshit, Lazaro. No one is falling for it.”

They both stared at each other, Lazaro still trapped between the wall and Noah, panting as the bruises from their fight had already started to form.

Noah suddenly realized how close their faces were from each other, his lips inches away from Lazaro’s thin ones, he could feel Lazaro’s warm breathing.

He was full of adrenaline from their fistfight, his head hazy. If he moved his head, just a little…

 

Lazaro eyes widened as his superior began to kiss him. With his lips. On the mouth.

He was so shocked at first he just let Noah have fun with it, his back pressed squarely against the wall as Noah continued to kiss deeper. Lazaro was about to claw at Noah’s face, ready to push the man off him, but he felt Noah’s tongue brushing his.

 

Lazaro forgot about everything, instead as he started kissing Noah back, mouth trying to gain dominance as he bit on Noah’s lip, the slightly taller man annoyed as he started to bite and scratch back.

Blood was drawn, but Noah wasn’t sure whose blood it was, he didn’t care. Normally he would hate if his kissing partner started to claw and bite, but in Lazaro’s case he couldn’t help but attack back, trying to prove he could play the same game.

Noah’s mouth traveled to Lazaro’s thin neck, kissing it tenderly at first, only to start biting it with strength , proud when Lazaro hissed and dug his nails into his back.

Lazaro pushed off Noah’s suit, it dropping on the floor as his fingers went under Noah’s shirt, digging into his torso as Noah kept biting and scratching.

The little grunts coming from Lazaro were so satisfactory to him, he wanted more. With shaky hands and hot cheeks, Noah undid Lazaro’s pants as he pushed them away, Lazaro begun to do the same thing to Noah as they both panted.

Noah immediately shoved his hand inside of Lazaro’s boxers, the little grunt the pale man tried to contain very satisfactory to him, but even so Lazaro clawed as his neck leaving red nail marks.

“You fucking…” Lazaro muttered out in a haze, as Noah pulled more with his hands. “You are enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Noah smiled slightly. He had to admit, he enjoyed having the most stubborn man in the entire city at his mercy, making little sounds of pleasure whenever Noah did something.

“Fucking… bastard.” Lazaro bit his lip trying his hardest to not make a sound- he didn’t want to give Noah the satisfaction.

 

Noah suddenly became very aware of what they were doing, but he wanted to continue. He needed to, he needed them to go through with it, but he needed to be fast before they both changed their minds.

Pulling off his boxers with one hand, his other one pulled Lazaro’s boxers off, freeing the man’s member as well as his own.

“Noah…” Lazaro whispered in pleasure against his ear, Noah felt pretty damn proud of this moment.

There was no time for foreplay. There was no time for nothing, no preparation- Noah knew that he had to act _now_.

“What-“ Lazaro muttered, only for him to shout in pain, clawing and biting Noah harshly leaving very deep marks on Noah’s skin as his superior breached him with absolute no warning.

“You fucker!” he hissed, clenching his teeth.

Noah felt guilty for a fraction of second, until he remembered the argument he had early with him and suddenly didn’t feel so bad about hurting Lazaro. Besides, he would get over it soon.

“Come on, Lazaro,” Noah panted as he began to trust in and out, still pressing the man against the wall before Lazaro could relax- he was so tight, but Noah had already set up his mind. “I thought you liked it rough.”

“You… asshole…” Lazaro voice became softer, as the pain was turning into something else as Noah felt the man relax around him.

 

He felt so good with Lazaro wrapped around him, his pale thin body twitching at every trust, every nip of his teeth against his skin. Lazaro had stopped grunting completely as he began to pant, moaning in pleasure; Noah couldn’t believe he was doing this, he couldn’t believe he was literally fucking the most annoying teacher he has had to work with against a wall, making the teacher moan his name in pleasure as his fingers kept clawing at his back and his head.

“Come on…!” Lazaro whined, his hips rocking back and forth to meet Noah’s movements and thrusts, leaning his head back in pleasure as he began to hiss in pleasure.

“Ah, Fuck!” Lazaro screamed, as the man orgasmed and it only prompted Noah to thrust faster, panting against Lazaro’s skin as he rode his own orgasm.

 

They both panted against each other, sweat dripping off their bodies as they still stayed in that position, Noah pressing Lazaro against the wall propping himself up with his arms, his legs shaking.

“Don’t make me fire you,” Noah panted as he stared down the floor at the clothes they threw previously. “Please, don’t make me…”

Lazaro wiped the sweat off his forehead. “I’ll change the damned girl grade, will that shut you up?”

Noah chuckled, prompting Lazaro to chuckle as well. Noah felt his heart warm, he wished Lazaro would smile more, he looked so good when he did so. Maybe after some help, Lazarou could let all that anger away.

“Yes.” Noah chuckled. “that will shut me up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading!!


End file.
